


The Pharaoh and the Scholar

by Raggetymanftw



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh
Genre: Bittersweet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raggetymanftw/pseuds/Raggetymanftw
Summary: Inspired by and loosely based on this art work which was inspired by a text post on tumblr: rubygees.tumblr.com/post/159186288193/jujuoh-based-on-this-post-byEnjoy!





	

The Pharaoh often watched him, the young Scholar. Shimon’s son, Heba. He watched him as he went through his daily tasks in the Great Library. The Pharaoh felt his heart flutter whenever he saw Heba smile, or frown or chuckle to himself. The boy looked so much like himself, and yet, not in a way that would be considered narcissistic. Heba had his own charm. Soft amethyst eyes to match his soft amethyst coloured magic. Atem had been entranced when he saw Heba use his magic to repair a torn scroll. He was so gentle and it was clear he loved being a scholar, that he loved to learn. Atem could see it in the way his eyes would light up when he discovered something new or found what he had been looking for. Heba may have been somewhat small for his age, but he was in no way meek. Once, Atem had come to the library for information (not just to Heba-watch), and saw Heba being bullied by some of the older, albeit less wise, scholars. Just as Atem was about to step in, Heba’s eyes had flashed and totally destroyed the older scholars with the fierce power of his words. After that incident, Heba was never bother by other scholars again. Though Atem had never directly spoken to Heba, he couldn’t help the extreme pride and protectiveness he had felt over Heba in that moment. Soon, Atem began to see Heba everywhere. In the throne room, waiting for his father or helping Isis. In the gardens, sketching flowers for the archive. Sneaking food from the kitchens to feed to one of the many cats found around the palace. The young Pharaoh couldn’t get the younger man out of his mind. Atem had the proverbial “heart eyes” for the young man. So, every day, Atem would hide behind one of the pillars in the library and watch Heba for an hour or two before he had to return to his duties.

 

However, Atem wasn’t as inconspicuous as he thought he was. Heba sensed someone was watching him. For a while, Heba thought it might be a guard or even his father checking up on him. But Heba caught a glimpse of him and there was no mistaking the swish of that purple robe, the tinkle of jewellery or the flick of red and black hair. The Pharaoh, the Earthly God, Ruler of all Egypt watched him. At first, Heba thought it was because he was doing something wrong or he was under suspicion for something. However, after a month, nothing had changed. Heba had shrugged. Maybe the Pharaoh was just curious. The two of them did look alike. He could have just been wanting to see what he was like. Heba wondered if the Pharaoh would ever actually speak to him or if he would just watch? Heba sighed. Maybe he could call out, pretend he didn’t know it was the Pharaoh who was watching him. But then, Heba didn’t want to put the Pharaoh on the spot or make him uncomfortable. Heba shrugged to himself. Against popular belief, you do only live once.

 

“Hello?” Heba called out, turning to where he knew the Pharaoh was. “Is someone there?”

 

Atem immediately flushed bright red. He froze. For the first time in his life, he had no idea what to do.

 

“I know you’re there. Just come out. I don’t bite.” Heba added softly, his voice full of kind humour. Heba rose from his study table and moved towards the pillar.  

 

Atem gulped. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before stepping out of his cover.

 

Heba’s eyes widened. He hadn’t expected the Pharaoh to actually come forward. Suddenly remembering himself, Heba dropped to his knees and looked down at the floor. “My Pharaoh.”

 

Atem blinked and smiled softly. “Please, stand. I didn’t mean to startle you, little one.”

 

Heba blushed and rose to his feet, still not meeting the Pharaoh’s eyes.

The Pharaoh gazed at Heba for a moment. “You need not be afraid, little one. Please, meet my gaze.”

 

Heba obeyed. Purple met wine red. Heba’s eyes widened. He had never openly looked at the Pharaoh before. Despite his commanding presence, the Pharaoh was quite young. Heba would have said he would have been only a year or two older than him. But the only word Heba could use to describe the Pharaoh was beautiful.

 

The Pharaoh chuckled softly.

 

Heba blushed brightly. He had said that out loud. “I-I mean, your eyes. They’re beautiful.” Heba stuttered.

 

Atem reached out and caressed Heba’s cheek softly. “Your eyes are beautiful too, little one.”

 

“T-Thank you, my Pharaoh.” Heba replied, fighting the urge to look down.

 

Suddenly, the Pharaoh gripped Heba’s wrist and pulled him out of the library. He led the younger man to his private gardens, ones with the most exotic flowers, ones Heba hadn’t even seen before. Heba gasped in awe, causing Atem to chuckle lightly.

 

“Feel free to enjoy my gardens whenever you like. I know you like to sketch flowers for the archives. I’ve seen some of your work. It’s very beautiful, almost lifelike. I, however, don’t get the chance to visit my gardens as often as I’d like to.” The Pharaoh said, looking over the array of plant life.

 

“Because you spend your free time watching me in the library?” Heba said hesitantly, looking down at the ground.

 

The Pharaoh’s eyes snapped to the young boy. Clearly, Heba was a lot more observant than the Pharaoh had given him credit for.

 

Heba blushed. “I-I didn’t know it was you. I just had a sense that someone was watching me in the library, for months. I had hoped, I mean, I had my suspicions that it _might_ have been you. I think I almost caught you once, but by the time I walked over to the pillar you were gone. I had seen your cloak though, which is why I had thought it was you. Only you wear the purple cloak, but I thought I must have been seeing things…” Heba was suddenly cut off from his ramblings by the Pharaoh’s soft, warm and slightly wet lips on his own, promptly silencing the young scholar.

 

Both young men were blushing brightly when the Pharaoh pulled away. Sometime during the kiss, Heba’s eyes had fluttered shut, causing a smug grin to form on Atem’s reddened face.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for months.” Atem breathed, causing Heba’s eyes to snap open.

 

“What?” Heba whispered.

 

“Ever since you joined court as personal assistant scholar to Isis, I have wanted to kiss your lips. Make you smile. The sight of your eyes and your magic took my breath away every time I saw them. You never met my gaze, never blessed me with direct contact until today. The moment you did, despite my outer control, I felt like my knees were as weak as a newborn kitten. And when you told me that you thought my eyes were beautiful, I felt as if I might die from happiness. I have desired you for so long, little one. I just want…” This time, it was Atem that was cut off as Heba pressed his lips. Atem sighed in pleasure, opening his mouth to Heba. Kissing Heba was an experience unlike any other. So passionate and kind and loving. It sparked and sizzled, it made Atem’s chest feel tight and his stomach tremble, in all the best ways. Atem wanted to do nothing but kiss Heba’s lips, feel his body with his hands; he wanted Heba’s hands on his body too. Atem couldn’t deny it any longer. He had fallen in love with Shimon’s son.

 

Atem pulled away. “I love you, little one. I know, to you, it feels as though we have just met, but for me, it’s as if I have known you a life time.”

 

Heba blushed. “I have had a crush on you for as long as I can remember, my Pharaoh. It began when I was young and father would bring me to court. I would hide in his robes so no one could see me, but I saw you. Even as a young boy, I could tell you were going to be an amazing king. I used to watch you, you see. I saw how kind you were; how sensitive you were. But when you became Pharaoh, you became untouchable somehow. I may be of noble blood, but you were on a whole other level. I couldn’t watch you anymore.”

 

Atem grasped Heba’s hand. “My love, you need not hide from me ever again. We need not watch each other from afar any longer. We can be together now.”

 

Heba held the Pharaoh’s hand tightly. “Forever, my Pharaoh.”

 

“Please Heba, call me by my name.”

 

“Okay, Atem.”

\---

 

Yami stroked Yugi’s face. They were on the boat, headed for the location of the Ceremonial Duel. The younger boy had fallen asleep.

 

“My dear, sweet Heba. A part of me is glad you don’t remember. It will make our parting tomorrow less painful. I know you’ll beat me and I don’t want to make you lose me twice. I love you. And maybe someday, the Gods will allow us to make up for the time we were split apart.”


End file.
